Solo: An Inuyasha SongFic
by Angel in Alliance with Hell
Summary: Summary inside, located above the story, mixed in with the explanation. InuKags Me/Marcos Warning: Cusses are used in this story, so if you are not comfortable with that, stay away.


Hey Guys! It's Angel in Alliance with Hell again! I'm really depressed right now… so I decided to write a one-shot song-fic on Solo by Iyaz. It's the song the guy I love dedicated to me, even though he apparently doesn't like me (even though he gives me mixed signals)… were just friends, && he knows I'm in love with him && would die for him. Marcos, this story is for you… I Love You.

Disclaimers: I Don't Own This Song, Iyaz Does, Crazy Lawyer Peoples!

3~*~3~*3~*3~*~3~*~3~*3~*3~*~3~*~3~*3~*3~*~3~*~3~*3~*3~*~3~*~3~*3

**I said I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it solo.**

I smile at him, he looks away. If only I could say how much he means to me. I feel that I'm all alone in this cruel world, && I need him. I don't wanna be without him. For God's sake, I'd die for him! I cannot live without him… InuYasha.****

See girl we used to be a team  
Runnin' the streets (yeah)  
We was living out our dream (ohh)  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in two

He's my ex-boyfriend, but I still love him. My love for him never stopped, but, surprisingly, I broke up with him. I've loved him for the longest time, even though he cheated on me. Yes, he cheated on me, with my enemy, Kikyo. I know, I know, how could I still love him? I just do.****

Oh baby you left && sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
&& now you got me trapped up on this island  
With no way to get home

He's obviously gotten over me, but I still love him && I can't stop now. He's given me mixed signals all this time, but I've never given up hope. Well, until now. I don't believe I'll ever have another chance with him, but I just can't give up. I'm trying, but it's not working. I'm different while I'm in love with him, like I'm walking through a swamp in fog. I can't figure out how to get back to my old self, && I'm trapped.****

&& I don't want go, go  
I don't want go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)  


I don't want to give up. But I'm trying. && I'm most definitely not succeeding. I still love him. I love the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he says my name. I love the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he can make my day. I love the way he loves to argue, how he rolls his eyes, I love how he's an ass about the matter, && how he's always right.

**'Cause I was so high  
&& now I'm so low  
&& I don't wanna walk around alone (solo)  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)  
**

I was so confident, && so secure. But then he came along && told me I was ugly. He told me I was fat, && stupid. Oh, InuYasha, don't you get it? Now all I care about is his opinion, && no one else's! Well… maybe Sango's, a little bit. Now I'm so unsure about everything, && insecure. I feel like everything you say is true, && I'm not good enough for you.

**You was the beat on to my top line,  
Put us together  
&& you'd have to hit rewind  
See, you give me a purpose  
Now I'm getting nervous  
That my heart will never sing again  
Oh, when we was runnin up the airways,  
They knew us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
See, we was on our way to the platinum && gold  
Never thought that you'd go but you did yeah, yeah you did.**

I thought when we were going out, that we'd be together forever, until the end of time. Now I'm scared that you're my true love && I will never be able to be in a truly happy in a relationship, because that person will not be my true love. I'm also scared that I'll never be able to get over you.

**Oh baby you left && sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
&& now you got me trapped up on this island  
With no way to get home**

I try to get into other relationships to move on, but I never can. I never even like any of my other boyfriends. Through all the relationships I've been in, I've still loved you, && that's why they've ended so quickly. I'm just not devoted to anyone but you.****

&&I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

I know that at one point, you liked me, but moved on because you thought I didn't like you, while the whole time, I more than liked you. I'm afraid that if I give up, that will happen to me, && I just want a happy ending.

**'Cause I was so high  
&& now I'm so low  
&& I don't wanna walk around alone (solo)  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)**

I want to get back to being the happy-go-lucky person I was before I met you, which is when I fell for you. Oh, Inu, I fell so hard that my head still hurts && my body is still bruised. I can't get through this without you.****

I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
(no, no, no)  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
"Ooh uh oh,oh uh oh,  
Ooh uh oh oh oh uh oh,"

**I don't wanna walk ((S-O-L-O))  
**

I don't wanna be alone, InuYasha, && I need someone to hold me while I cry, wipe the tears away, && soothe me. I need someone to help me get through my Hell of a life, to help me find Heaven. You're the only person to do that. Can't you help me?

**&& I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)  
**

I need someone to wipe the blood away when I cut, to take my razors && hide them to attempt to stop me. I need someone I can tell all my secrets to, someone who won't judge me. Can you be him?

**'Cause I was so high  
&& now I'm so low  
&& I don't wanna walk around alone, (Solo)  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)**

I Fucking Love You, InuYasha! There, I said it. && I'll say it again. I, Kagome Higurashi, love you, InuYasha Takahashi. I love everything about you, more than any of your little girlfriends ever did or ever will. Can't you give me a fucking chance? Why am I not good enough for you? What have I ever done wrong? I need you, && I love you.


End file.
